Ranma's secret
by kellym01
Summary: ranma reveals his true secret...bloom is injured and falls from the sky only to be caught by ranma...ranma knows bloom, but why does he know her...PLZ R&R i don't own Ranma 1/2 or winx club rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma was casually lying upon the Tendo roof, staring up at the star filled night sky, he gazed into the endless array of stars, it was then Ranma saw what looked like a meteor or shooting star of some kind, however, when it began to turn and head towards the dojo Ranma could only say one thing.

"is't that just typical" Ranma then stood up and jumped towards the burning object, hoping to change its course, knowing all too well that his fiancé Akane would blame him if it hit the dojo. As Ranma neared the falling object, he saw it was a red haired girl, she was unconscious and Ranma instantly grabbed her and dived down to the ground. He landed just outside the Tendo household one on one knee, the girl was burning his skin and he winced as he got back to his feet and took her into the Tendo residence and laid her on the clear table and placed a pillow beneath her head and brought a blanket over her, everyone just stared at him in shock at what he just did and then turned to the injured girl, everyone had been too busy looking at the girl to notice a tear form in the corner of Ranma's eye. Akane then turned to Ranma her eyes filled with fire when she saw Ranma looking so worried for this girl she then summoned her mallet and swung it directly at Ranma's head, only to have it stopped by Ranma's palm, he hadn't even tuned to face the mallet, everyone gasped at what they just saw, Ranma never stopped Akane's mallet before, they thought that it was impossible, even Akane had stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Ranma's gaze then hardened, never taking his eyes off the girl, he began to apply pressure to the mallet as he clenched his fist and the mallet shattered into hundreds of small pieces, the only thing left afterwards was a useless, rounded stick, this caused even more gasps. Everyone then took a few steps away from Ranma as he lowered his hand and clasped one of the girl's hands in both of his and he began to rub the top of her hand.

"What do you think your doing you pervert" Akane yelled at Ranma who didn't even blink from Ranma, he hadn't blinked since bringing the girl inside. Ranma didn't reply, he instead continued to gaze at the red haired girl. "answer me…oh wait let me guess she's another one of your fiancés" Akane scolded Ranma. He stopped rubbing her hand.

"She isn't my fiance Akane" Ranma answered still not looking away from the girl, he then felt her fingers twitch, she was waking up. Ranma then felt relief wash over him, she was alright.

"so she's a slut, a bimbo" Akane said as if what she said was fact. Ranma's anger boiled and erupted at that statement, he then shot to his feet and glared at Akane, with his fists clenched.

"don't you ever call her that, you call her that again and I'll kill you" Ranma yelled back, everyone gulped and gasped at Ranma's outburst and from the look in his eyes he meant what he said, however, Akane hadn't noticed this.

"how dare you speak to me like that…besides it's not like you even know her…all your doing is trying to get her trust so you can have your way with her" Akane retorted, infuriated by Ranma's out burst.

"Akane…you…how dare you pass judgement on her and on me, you don't even know her…and…and you don't know me" Ranma retorted hesitantly, appalled by what she had just suggested.

"What are you talking about Ranma we know everything about you even your curse" Nabiki replied in her usual mutual, reasonable tone. Ranma then turned to her.

"no...you don't...this is...bloom...m...m...my sister" Ranma stuttered as he turned back to his sister's sleeping form. everyone instantly turned to genma with a questioning look, he never said anything about having a daughter or that ranma had a sister. however, he too looked confused at this statement. "don't bother asking pops he doesn't know, anything...he never did tell you did he...i was taken in by nadoka when i was younger, my real parents died in a war, my sisters lost for years, i had met up with bloom about one or two years before i left on my training journey, she didn't...she didn't...know me...she and her family and friend were on holiday...so i tried to become her friend so that she would work it on her own, i played with her and her friend...musa...but before i could get her to remember me Genma took me on my training journey" Ranma then gave Genma a dirty look. it was then bloom's eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath as she bolted up rate and placed her hand upon her chest, she then looked around.

bloom's POV...

_'where am i'_ bloom then turned and her eyes rested on Ranma's eyes _'who is that...i can't but feel something familiar about him'_ bloom thought to herself, it was then Daphne's caring voice sounded in bloom's head.

_'bloom that is ranma...he is our brother'_

_'brother!?'  
_

_'yes...and like you he also has a power hidden deep within him...you posses the dragon fire bloom but what you don't realize there was another kind dragon fire, you have the sister dragon fire while ranma has the brother dragon fire...but he is unaware of this, but he must discover it on his own so don't tell him about it until the the time has come'  
_

no one POV...

"r...ranma..." bloom stuttered, surprising Ranma.

"sister" Ranma said as he gazed into her eyes and she gazed into his.

"brother" bloom and ranma then embraced each other in a hug, Akane instantly became furious with how friendly she was with Ranma _'yeah right like those 2 are brother and sister, ha, that pervert probably thought all this up so he could have his way with this slut' _akane thought to herself as she summoned a second mallet and swung it at the 2 of them, the mallets head then burst into flames when bloom had spotted the mallet, ranma then turned to see the mallets head become a pile of ash that fell upon akane's head, ranma then turned to bloom and saw the fire in bloom's eyes, then within ranma's mind, images began to flash, of bloom, faeries, magic and a dragon constructed of fire.

"how did you do that" demanded akane as she glared at them angrily.

"I'm a fairy and i have magic, i guess would be the simplest way to put it" bloom replied and instantly saw the doubt and disbelief in everyone's eyes, except for ranma's that was simply filled with confusion "here let me show you" bloom added "magic winx" she was then enveloped by a strong and bright and warm glow, once the glow faded bloom stood their with a blue teal top and skirt with blue boots and wings all sparkling (A/N bloom can use any of her fairy forms). everyone gaped at her, except for ranma who simply looked at her with interest as images of faeries and magic one again racing through his mind, revealing everything of the magic dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha nice trick bimbo" Akane said with her usual stubborn tone.

"What did you just call my sister?" Ranma asked menacingly as he began to glow with power.

"Are you deaf, I called her a bimbo, a slut, a whore ha like she's your sister pervert" Akane continued stubbornly clearly not registering the danger. Ranma's glow then intensified and consumed him and when it cleared he wearing sorcerer's robes, holding a wooden staff with a yellow gem embedded in the top of it he then shot Akane with lightning which came from the staff, knocking her through the wall behind her.

"Ranma how dare you strike my little Akane like that" soun declared.

"Like she didn't deserve it, come on bloom lets go find nadoka, you'd be safer there" Ranma told her.

"Whose nodoka"

"My adoptive mother"

"just hold it right there Ranma, you are to marry Akane and that's final" genma yelled as he threw a bucket of cold water over Ranma and activated his curse, however, his body wasn't the only thing to change as he no longer wore sorcerer robes, instead he wore a silver teal top showing off hid mid rift like bloom, a silver skirt, and silver boots (so silver version of bloom's basic fairy form) bloom stared at him for a minute but just shrugged it off she'd seen weirder, Ranma then explained his curse to bloom and then they both reverted back to human form and left the Tendo residence. Ranma had to support bloom while they walked; she was still recovering from that fall.

"What happened to cause you to fall?" Ranma asked concerned.

"valtor…when I destroyed him, his soul was the last thing to go and so he passed through me and absorbed a spark of the dragon's flame…which saved his soul and he started to regenerate his body and I was still weak from destroying him and when I tried to strike him he used the teleportes spell and I was too close at the time and the last thing I thought of before the spell teleported me was family…"

"Which is why you came too me the last of your living family" Ranma interrupted before bloom continued.

"…I was in the outer layer of the spells affect so it wasn't completely accurate and I ended up falling from the sky" bloom finished. Ranma then tried to think of a way to change the subject neither of them wanted to think about valtor, especially Ranma as he witnessed what he did to sparx.

"so how's Musa being?" Ranma asked with a slight blush creeping onto his face.

"not so good, her boyfriend Riven, he's a specialist and he got jealous with her being nice to boys even when she's nice with everyone except for witches and when her jealousy got out of hand and he beat up a boy who she was talking to" bloom answered, then se noticed Ranma's blush. "You like her don't you" Ranma's blush instantly deepened causing bloom to laugh.

"yeah I like her a lot, she's one of the few who were ever kind to me and well remember when you came to Japan with Musa and I found you well I felt something for Musa more than a crush and it has never faltered and it still hasn't" Ranma confessed.

"Well last I heard my friends everyone had plans except for me and Musa so I could invite her to come and visit and you could find out if she feels the same way" bloom offered earning a heart felt smile from Ranma.

Saotome residence…

Ranma now turned back to a boy thanks to bloom using a little magic, however, she was unable to remove the curse trying could end up having dire consequences. Ranma entered the house after taking a long deep breath.

"Hi mom it's me Ranma" he yelled into the house and within seconds nodoka was in front of them.

"Ranma…is it really you?" she asked getting all teary eyed.

"Yeah it's me" Ranma replied also a little teary eyed, even if she wasn't his biological mother she was still the closest thing he had to a mother after the war.

"And who is this?" she asked gesturing towards bloom.

"This is bloom my sister, mom I know you adopted me" Ranma confessed.

"I know you know I can tell by your aura" nodoka replied.

"yeah I know just had to make sure and by the look of your aura I'd say you're an enchantix fairy, with a part of my original mother is within you must of happened when you found me" Ranma replied.

"impressive even with your powers only just awakening you can use them really well and your right when I found you and took you home a piece of your mothers spirit joined with my aura, she had given you a part of your spirit to protect you" nodoka explained.

Bloom then headed into the living room and pulled out her phone (a gift from Techna) and dialled up Musa.

"hi Musa…yeah I'm okay…earth Japan I was wondering if you'd like to come visit and meet my brother Ranma…okay see you tomorrow then bye" (she couldn't explain how Musa had already met Ranma). "could news Ranma Musa will be coming to visit tomorrow" bloom called to Ranma, causing a small smile to grow on his face as well as a slight blush.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day…

Ranma was getting ready for school when nodoka entered his room. "Ranma i know how you like martial arts and learning new ways of combat so perhaps you would like to learn how to use these weapons, there what specialists use at red fountain" nodoka said as she passed Ranma a bag, he took it and peered in and pulled out several sword hilts, a cylinder that became a javelin at the touch of a button, a stringless bow, something shaped like a gun and a gauntlet, he then hid them up his sleeves, bloom then entered the room with a smile on her face.

"Ranma someone's come to visit" bloom said cheery, Ranma then turned to the door to see Musa enter the room, he instantly blushed when he saw her smiling face, her eyes then went wide when she saw Ranma.

Ranma and Musa then felt something, an invisible weak connection solidified and strengthened and they both felt as if they'd known each other all their lives, they were bonding but it was more than that as Musa also had a crush on Ranma all those years ago but had forgotten and now it was stronger than ever before. Musa then stepped towards Ranma and Ranma stood up and took a step towards her, they then gazed into each others eyes and saw each others soul, Ranma saw Musa's soul was filled with happiness, friendship and love as well as determination and bravery, Musa saw Ranma's soul was full of love, courage and determination, however, it was also filled with sorrow, tortured, surrounded by misfortune.

"you three be better hurry up before your late for school" nodoka spoke up snapping Musa and Ranma out of there trance, Ranma then took Musa's hand and left the house with bloom on his left and Musa on his right.

Musa's POV

_So this is bloom's brother, why do I feel so connected to him and…that darkness, abyss he's had such a horrible, hard life but what could be so bad to do so much damage to him. But still it seems he has taken hell and come out stronger, but how bad is this hell that tortured his soul, when I looked into his eyes I saw a tortured soul, yet one strong and such courage, when I looked into his eyes it looked like he'd faced worse than all experiences the winx club members have experienced combined and then some._

Normal POV

Three of them then arrived at the school and were going through the gate.

"Welcome to Furinkan high" Ranma said as his eyes started darting round suspiciously. "Oh and be on your toes" Ranma added.

"Huh why…" bloom started when she was suddenly glomped from behind.

"ah my beloved pigtailed girl, you have come here no doubt to date me, allow me to award your bravery with a kiss" kuno said as he turned bloom around and puckered up, the next thing he knew he was held up against the wall, above the ground, with Ranma's hand on his neck, with a tight grip.

"Sa…Saotome…how…dare you get between…me and my beloved…pigtailed girl" kuno choked out.

"Are you that blind, this is not the pigtailed girl this is my sister, you touch her like that again and I will personally make sure you pay the price" Ranma threatened as he tightened his grip before throwing kuno to the other side of the school courtyard. He then turned to his sister "bloom you all right?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"y…yeah he just took me by surprise, is that why we need to keep a look out?" bloom asked shaken by the sudden act.

"not exactly…kuno's Childs play, I'm referring to the girls who want to marry me and the guys who aren't happy about it" Ranma replied and Musa got a little worried, since she felt a connection to Ranma and by the sound of it that was going to cause trouble for the three of them. "so we better get to class before anyone else shows up" Ranma said, the three of them then headed to class. However, Akane then blocked their path.

"Ranma no baka what are you doing with those bimbos you pervert" Akane yelled as she swung a mallet in their direction, Ranma then reached into his sleeve and pulled out one of the sword hilts and activated it and out shot a light blue sword about six inches in diameter and 1.5 metres long, he then swung the blade and slice the mallet up with the speed of the amaguriken, Akane stood stunned when her mallet was reduced to a cloud of dust and splinters, Ranma then deactivated the sword and hid it again.

"You try to hurt them again and the next time you'll on the receiving of the sword" Ranma threatened as the three of them walked past her and headed to class.

Lunch time…

Ranma, Musa and Bloom sat beneath the tree where Ranma normally ate lunch, bloom then made a feast appear before them and the three of them sat down and enjoyed it, however, the enjoyment was short lived, as Ranma sped to behind Musa just as a bike fell upon his face and would of struck Musa if he hadn't got in the way.

"Nihao Ranma, Shampoo bring food for you" shampoo happily as she removed the bike from Ranma. Shampoo then saw the meal and deliberately dumped her bike onto the meal and smiled evilly, before turning back to Ranma, who didn't look too happy.

"Shampoo why did you try to attack Musa with a bike" Ranma questioned, sounding annoyed as he suppressed the need for violence.

"She obstacle and obstacle for killing" shampoo replied.

"You will not harm them shampoo, touch one hair on the head and I will kill you" Ranma threatened, shocking shampoo as he had never threatened her in such a way before.

"but Ranma is shampoo's fiancé shampoo is only…" shampoo started but was interrupted by Ranma.

"no shampoo I am not marrying you and I do nor belong to you…now listen closely you harm Musa or my sister bloom then I will hesitate to pay you back ten fold" Ranma threatened as he went and sat back down with Musa and bloom. Shampoo ignored the threat and sat down opposite bloom.

"you Ranma's sister he never tell shampoo about you" shampoo said smiling wanting to set a good first impression (a little late).

"yeah I'm his sister and I'm also a friend with Ranma's girlfriend, Musa you know the one you just tried to kill" bloom snapped, Ranma and Musa then blushed and looked at each other and saw that they each felt the same about each other, Ranma then scooted over closer to Musa and she moved closer to Ranma, shampoo then glared at Musa and moved closer to Musa and brought her face closer to Musa's face and began pucker up, Ranma saw what she was up to, the next thing anyone knew Ranma was engulfed by a bright light and when it faded he was wearing the sorcerers robes from the previous night and stood up using his staff and held it up and the gem began to glow red as the wind began to pick up and circle the group, Ranma then shot shampoo through the wall with a red beam, she then sat up and looked at Ranma who glared at her.

"were you trying to give Musa the kiss of death?" Ranma said menacingly as he began to glow red, shampoo then fled confused by what she saw, she thought she could get answers from her grandmother and so headed to the neko café.

Musa and bloom then turned to Ranma "the kiss of death?" Musa questioned.

"where she kisses you and swears to hunt you to the end of the earth and kill you, I should know she gave it to me when I was in girl form and followed me all the way to Japan from china, she didn't stop until she found out I was really a boy who fell into a jusenkyo spring and instead used the Amazon laws to get engaged to me after I defeated her" Ranma explained, Musa then looked confused.

"girl form?" she questioned (Ranma had reverted from his sorcerer form), rain then began to fall and activated his curse, bloom then explained Ranma's curse to Musa who excepted it after a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

After school…

Ranma, musa and bloom were walking home, Ranma kept looking around, things were going too well, especially for his life, musa noticed this. "what is it Ranma?" musa asked worriedly, she didn't want to face something else that Ranma considered trouble after shampoo and her attempted kiss of death, Ranma then looked at her and blushed slightly as did musa.

"things are going too well we've only encountered kuno a few times and shampoo, things are going too well" Ranma said, a scream was then heard from down one of the alley ways, Ranma and the girls then ran to where the scream came from and looked around the corner to see a girl covered in cuts, bruises, bleeding, lying on the ground and seemed very weak, Ranma then saw a ribbon come out of the darkness where a shadowed figure stood, Ranma thought quickly and jumped between the shadowed figure and the injured girl and blocked the ribbon with his wrist and smirked as it wrapped around and he gripped tight hold of it, he then tugged and out from the dark stumbled kodachi, the black rose, she gasped at seeing who was defending her opponent in what she considered a 'fair' pre-match meeting and 'friendly' competition.

"Ranma darling what are you doing here?" she asked in a high pitched voice with a somewhat innocent tone, Ranma then glared at and clenched his fists, kodachi then saw the two girls who were with Ranma and glared at them before tossing one of her disguised bombs at them, Ranma saw this and punched it with his free hand, using all his strength causing it to combust on contact and create a cloud of smoke hiding them and shielding them from kodachi, Ranma then dropped the ribbon and picked the injured girl up and had bloom cast a teleport spell which took them home and leaving a shocked kodachi when the smoke cleared and no one was there.

Saotome residence…

Ranma laid the injured girl on the sofa and had bloom use her dragon flame to heal her, Ranma then recognised her as the leader of the gymnast club, she then explained the situation and Ranma got a weird and annoying feeling of daja vu, she then turned to Ranma "Ranma we're going to need someone to step in again for the match and I heard from Nabiki that you were the one to come to get the pigtailed girl to participate and beat kodachi good" she explained, musa and bloom couldn't help but giggle at this, they knew that the girl was speaking about his girl form and from the sound of it he'd already done this before, Ranma then gave her a nod, after all even with the healing spell she was still weak and if she stayed in the match she would be targeted again by kodachi and her minions and Ranma already knew one of them was probably just outside listening to them and was going to report the pigtailed girls reappearance. Nodoka then took the girl home and Ranma sat down in his room with the girls to speak with them.

"I have to participate in this match, but this means that you two might be put in danger due to the fact you were seen with my girl form at lunch today, be it only for a few minutes, it is more than likely kodachi will try and use you to get to me and she'll do anything…it's hard to believe but she's more crazy than her brother and their father is more crazy than both of them put together" Ranma said before explaining who was in this twisted family.

"can't we help with the match" bloom asked. Ranma then shook his head gravely, then a light bulb went off in his head, he had thought of a way to make sure kodachi plays fair even if it's against her will, Ranma then leant closer to them causing musa to begin to blush a deep red at how close they were, he then whispered his plan to them, he had to be careful in case kodachi's goons were still listening in on them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma was taking bloom and musa to get something to eat, the girls had been teaching Ranma how to use his magic and he had been teaching them some basic martial arts techniques and how to use their ki and combine it with their magic. They then stopped in front of one of the few restraints the Saotome's weren't band from due to not paying bills, eating most of the food in stock and due to unplayable damages and the only reason he wasn't banned yet was because the owner and chef wanted to marry him, Ranma then took bloom and musa inside and greeted Ukyo and took a seat at counter stove thing and ordered three okonomiyakis, bloom then sat on Ranma's right and musa on his left, ukyo then looked at them, with a slight glare. "who are you friends Ranma?" she asked.

"this is my sister bloom and this is musa my girl…girl…my friend" Ranma stuttered blushing deeply as did musa, they both wore a smile and avoided each others gaze, ukyo saw this and wasn't exactly happy Ranma had yet another girl in his life and this time he wasn't running from them or fighting them off.

"I didn't know you had a sister" ukyo said suspiciously. Ranma didn't know how to explain this…oh I haven't seen her for several years, she's been at alfea all this time, learning to use magic and I was adopted and us three are all from a different realm.

"err…we haven't seen each other in a few years, bloom came to visit, she got here a few days ago, she was at college and now goes to our school while she is here" Ranma explained not sure what he could say and it was apart of the truth.

"college?" ukyo asked, as she turned to look at bloom who had just got her meal and looked like she was enjoying it, bloom's eyes then rose to look at the curious ukyo.

"yeah it's abroad all girls school" bloom said making it pretty clear with a slight glare she didn't want to recite everything about the school and ukyo noticed bloom's slight attitude to not want to speak about school and decided to drop it for now at least. She then looked toward muse and didn't exactly look happy. Just then a black ribbon came out of nowhere and struck musa from behind and then wrapped around her neck, making it harder for her to breath, Ranma then turned on his stool and looked at the roof and so a small hole in the roof where a ribbon came from and pulled his gauntlet out of his sleeve and put it on and launched the metal cables that came from the gauntlet and slit the ribbon allowing musa some air he then created a small orb of fire in his right hand and launched it to where he sensed an incredible amount of insanity on the roof and the last thing heard after the impact of the attack was kodachi screaming as she went flying through the air, ukyo then looked up at her new skylight and sweat dropped.

Later…

Ranma had taken bloom and musa into town, Nodoka had asked them to pick some groceries up while they were out, what could possibly go wrong when Ranma not only had money on him with two beautiful girls and half of nerima wanted to kill him Ranma just knew something was going to go wrong, however, what Ranma didn't expect was to run into kasumi, who unlike everyone else didn't judge Ranma because of his company. "oh hello Ranma I didn't think I'd find you here" kasumi said cheerfully before adding "oh and who is this?" she then indicated to musa.

"this is musa" Ranma said as he blushed slightly when he looked at her as did musa when she saw his blush, kasumi saw this and smiled.

"well better leave you two alone" she said looking at Ranma and musa "oh and you might want to keep an eye out, grandfather happosai is collecting again she then left the teenagers, at the mere mention of the freak his hands became fists and he put himself on high alert, they were probably his main targets, the man hadn't seen bloom or musa but he had seen Ranma's girl form and would probably stop at nothing to get a buzz from seeing it again, just then the little old gnome of a freak came into sight and glared at Ranma and smirked when he saw musa and bloom, Ranma could already tell what he was thinking.

"well, well Ranma long time no see" the old gnome grunted as he put his right arm behind his back and Ranma had no doubt what he going to do, attack them with his home made fire cracker, little did he know that, that was only going to make it worse for him as bloom and Ranma had the ability to absorb the flames caused by the explosion as well as the heat and use the power within it to fuel their attacks.


	6. Chapter 6

Happosai then pulled out his weapon and yelled "happo fire burst" he then threw the home made fire cracker at Ranma intending to knock him into a nearby fountain and grope all three of them, Ranma thn stepped in front of bloom and musa and stretched his arms out to the sides, so to protect them from the explosion, still unaware of his true power. The bomb hit it's target and a cloud of smoke arose, blocking Ranma and the girls from view. Happosai then smirked and launched forward, before going wide eyed when he saw Ranma's outline begin to form "what the?" he gasped as the smoke fully cleared to reveal Ranma standing in the same position, without a scratch and the same for the girls, Ranma then smirked and began to focus on the power within him as the need to protect his sister and…the one he…loved overwhelmed him.

"time to try out those magic lessons" Ranma then said cockily as he brought his hands in front of him and began to forge an orb of fire between them before turning it into a beam and directing it at the freak who was in mid flight, wide eyed and beginning to sweat with fear at the mere sight of the approaching orange beam and when it made impact it didn't stop but continued pushing him back until he was blasted through several walls and was blocks away, Ranma then stopped the beam and let his arms fall to his sides. He then looked at his palms. "where did that…power come from?" Ranma asked shocked "I know my magic is strong I could feel it…but that when I don't have any experience…how is it possible" Ranma then added as he looked at the smoke still emitting from his palms.

"because you tapped into the source of your power when anyone does that they can unleash tremendous amounts of power even if they don't know what it is" bloom answered remembering how back in her first year her anger had allowed her to access the power of the dragon fire before she even knew it existed, but still she knew that was do to her anger, pure rage and the need to protect her friends, yet Ranma showed no sign of rage or anger, just confidence….and the need to protect them at any cost.

"the source of…my power…but what is that?" Ranma then asked more curious than he ever has before.

"that is something you have to learn on your own…I did" bloom replied and musa nodded in agreement. Ranma accepted that, it made sense to him after all when was anything easy for him, then he heard something that made his rage begin to rise, and he looked to his right to see one of Nabiki's goons hiding behind a stall with a camera and not far from her, just further up the street, behind another stall was one of kodachi's minions, watching them closely, no doubt keeping an eye out for the return of the pigtailed girl, the rumour had circulated that she was returning for the rhythmic gymnastics match against kodachi. "hey musa care to send a little sound wave to those points" Ranma then said not looking away from them as he pointed to them, musa then looked to where he was pointing and smirked, Ranma had told them both of Nabiki's antics to 'earn' a quick buck and of kodachi's cheating ways and her little spies.

"sure thing" musa replied, her smirk growing wider before jumping off the ground and punching the ground "base boost" she then said as purple sound waves made there way across the market to the hiding spies where they erupted, launching their targets into nearby walls, damaging the camera Nabiki's goon had while knocking them both out. The three of them then had a quick laugh about what had just happened while they picked up the groceries and headed back to the Saotome complex, via portal.

Saotome complex…

Upon arrival bloom headed into the kitchen with the groceries while Ranma and musa went to talk to Nodoka, "mom we may have some trouble on our hands, Nabiki's up to something and kodachi's minions are out looking for the 'pigtailed girl'" Ranma said making air quotes "and any news of her return no doubt to stop 'her' from entering and beating kodachi again and may try to hurt you guys for been seen with my girl side so perhaps you could put up an invisible barrier from keeping those who mean harm out and I'm sure I can protect bloom and musa from the larger threats, which I'm sure won't be the case" Ranma explained and watched as Nodoka's soft expression hardened, Ranma had told her all about his enemies and about the Tendos.

"don't worry Ranma I'll make the barrier just make sure these two know how to defend themselves against your rivals and fiancés, I don't think magic will be enough and it may only make them stronger and more determined…Ranma you must teach them martial arts…and I hate to say it…but you must use similar methods to genma, not his exact methods just enough like that idiot's methods so that they can survive your rivals…they aren't known for holding back for the safety of others and to survive their attacks they must fight like you" Nodoka explained solemnly, Ranma felt his hands turn to fists and looked down at the ground.

"I'll teach them but not the way I was taught no one should go through that hell" Ranma replied, musa then laid her hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"it's okay Ranma you don't have to if you don't want to" musa replied.

"I will teach you I'll just do it slower than genma, I'll start at the basics and I won't put you in danger like he did with me" Ranma replied as he turned to look musa in the eyes, musa then went wide eyed at what she saw, she saw all the darkness and despair within Ranma's soul.

Musa's POV…

'_so this is it…hells affect on Ranma…Ranma's hidden darkness…but how can someone who's so full of darkness and despair be…him…I've never seen any kind of hell like this and I heard people kill themselves on this planet from hells that don't even hold a candle to Ranma's and yet he appears to not even be affected by it' musa then thought to herself, as she stared into the darkness within Ranma's soul for the first time, yet the only thing she wanted was to make it go away, even though the darkness within Ranma's soul was darker than any witches whole being._


	7. Chapter 7

The next day…

Ranma headed to Saotome dojo, it looked like an dojo would, except a little dusty which was fixed by a little magic, he then looked at musa and bloom who stood, attentive in the centre of the dojo wearing martial arts robes, with white belts. "okay first we need to work on your speed, that is key when you face my enemies and fiancés" Ranma then said as he looked at them, remembering how he had built up his speed, genma had covered him in sausages and left him to run from wolves to mountain lions. "now run at me at full speed and try and hit me" Ranma instructed, bloom then ran at him, she had impressive speed, however, Ranma was faster and weaved out of all bloom's punches with his eyes clothes before thrusting his fist forward, stopping just before making contact with her. "impressive but not good enough, now musa your turn" Ranma said as bloom went to the side of the dojo and musa ran at him, she had about the same speed as bloom and as such got the same result.

Ranma then instructed them to repeat this method, while giving them tips in ways to increase their speed,. And over the course of the week they gradually got faster and so Ranma kept with the current training, until musa eventually landed a hit on Ranma, her first punch Ranma just weaved out of which was when she went into a rolling kick with such speed that it matched Ranma's and struck him in the face, she then gawked shocked by what had happened, replaying it in her head dozens of times before breaking into multiple apologies.

"don't worry musa, that was the aim of the training and besides I heal fast" Ranma replied while comforting musa.

Bloom then ran at Ranma, matching Musa's speed, she then launched her punch and Ranma weaved out of it and she then followed it with a rolling kick only to have it blocked by Ranma's left arm "I don't fall for the same trick twice and neither do my rivals, you can't just copy someone else's moves like copycat ken, it will just end in disaster" Ranma explained before continuing the training, and once again weaved out of her punches, she was launching about ten per second, she then tried to deck Ranma who then leapt into the air, bloom then turned the sliding kick into a rolling kick and hit his ribs, sending him flying into the wall.

Ranma then arose to his feet and smirked before giving them both a thumbs up "congratulations you've mastered the speed you need to survive in nerima, however, now you must control that speed" Ranma explained before demonstrating what he meant by running full speed to the opposite wall before making a sharp turn and running around the rest of the dojo repeating the sharp turns, never once slowing down or coming remotely close to crashing. He then instructed them to do the same thing, except whenever the tried to make the turn they would either curve and hit the wall, slip or just fail completely and hit the wall with their sides, meaning Nodoka had to come out and work some healing spells on them.

A month later…

The rhythmic gymnastics competition was only one week away now. Ranma had successfully taught the girls to control their speed, increased their agility, how to run up trees and walls, running on water, which they were a little shaky on even when mastering it and some of the more advanced techniques. Also the girls had been teaching Ranma how to control his powers in either form and he was even beginning to master the shape shifting spells.

Ranma, bloom and musa were currently on their way to school, they were all having a friendly chat that revolved mostly around how far they had come in so little time, however, Ranma was fairly distracted, constantly letting his eyes dart round, looking out for his rivals and fiancés but still paid close attention to bloom and musa, however he wasn't the only one distracted. Musa was paying close attention to Ranma, she had noticed that ever since Ranma started teaching them martial arts he had become more serious and when ever she looked into his eyes she could see the darkness within his soul, it had even began to infect his aura.

The school…

Ranma and the girls walked in and were instantly charged at by just about every male student in the school, thanks to Kuno's declare that to get a date with bloom or musa they would have to defeat them, Ranma ran ahead of them and began pounding the opposing army of boys, taking fifty out at a time, while bloom and musa used their speed to weave out of their attacks and cause them to attack each other while striking back in between dodges and within 5 minutes all the boys were out cold and those who were confronted by Ranma were going to be in casualty for months. Kuno then came out and charged at bloom and musa waving his stick about like a maniac, only to strike nothing but air when bloom and musa dodged to the side and ran round him and then without even turning to face him used a backwards high kick to the head to knock him out cold.

Akane then arrived and felt her rage build, she was fed up of bloom and musa and how they seemed to be getting better at martial arts by the day and now were even above her in skill, even if she didn't admit it. She then ran at them and summoned her mallet and was about to swing at them when Ranma appeared, literally just appeared in front of her and grabbed the handle of the mallet and blocked her swing before darting, behind her and twisting it causing her to lose her grip on it, he then swung it and hit her, full pelt in the gut and sending her skidding backwards into the school wall, Ranma then focused on his power and set the mallet a blaze before throwing it into the air where it burned into a pile of ash which landed on Akane's head. Ranma then took bloom and musa to class, stepping over the injured, unconscious bodies of the male student body.

A/N well how was that, not sure when the next update will be, open to suggestions but this fanfic is not discontinued


	8. Chapter 8

Saotome complex…

Ranma was currently meditating in the dojo, feeling the power within him, he felt it surging through him, like he did his life force when he was trying to learn a new technique, only stronger. Sat opposite him was his sister, also in a meditating position, sensing her own power's source but she also felt Ranma's power source getting closer to the surface.

Meanwhile musa was outside, trying to improve her speed and agility, by running at full speed around the complex while making sharp turns when she was about to make contact with something, Nodoka at the time was practicing with her katana, waiting for the time when genma tries to control Ranma's life again.

Back with Ranma, Ranma was about to come out of his meditating stance when he felt something, he traced the energy that he hadn't noticed before that flooded his body in an attempt to find the source of his power when it led him to his heart, Ranma the dove in deeper.

Ranma's mindscape…

Ranma floated into a dark, room and yet it was warm, whenever Ranma had come here before mostly in his sleep it was cold, Ranma then began to look around the dark room seeing several pictures of those he cared for and loved and had friendships with, so not a lot of pictures (more like portraits) Ranma then noticed a door at the end of the room he then made his to it, it was chained shut, Ranma then felt the chains, they were stone called. "now lets see if this is my heart, then I should be able to unlock this door with thoughts of those I care for" Ranma thought to himself, after all when a heart is locked up, love can open it but what can open something within the heart. Ranma then gripped the chains in both hands and first tried pulling at them, using all his will but they wouldn't give way, he then began to focus on Nodoka, bloom and musa and he felt the chains begin to get warmer, but that wasn't all that happened the room began to grow brighter and the images of those he cared for began to glow, Ranma could then see the door clearly, it was an old, ancient wooden door, covered in old silver chains, yet they still didn't give way, Ranma's frustration then grew and overwhelmed him and he began to pound on the door with all his strength, he could sense the source of his power on the other side, yet he couldn't reach it and as he pounded on the door more images of magix and the magical universe, of sparx flooded his mind, the door then began to grow white before becoming a huge, bright flash.

Saotome dojo…

Ranma then found his body been thrown through the dojo wall and into a newly formed crater in the garden, do to the force of the blast from the door in his heart, it defences, musa had been running in that direction , she then tried to stop, when she just on the edge of the crater , but couldn't stop, too shocked by the sudden event, she then fell into the crater and on top of Ranma, who was just coming out of his trance like state he had entered to find the source of his power. His left arm came up and his palm pressed against his forehead, his eyes the slowly opened and he deeply blushed when he saw musa on top of him, with her left palm on her head, trying to recover from the sudden shock and the fall. Musa's eyes then snapped open when she when she felt the beat of a strong heart beneath her, Musa's sonic hearing had gone slightly haywire when she hit her head on the bottom of the crater, she then deeply blushed when she saw Ranma's red Chinese attire beneath her she then placed her palms on the bottom of the crater and pushed herself up and blushed even deeper when she saw Ranma looking at her, who was also blushing deeply, they averted their eyes at first.

However, when they looked back at each other, their eyes met and musa saw Ranma's darkness almost completely vanish, they then unknowingly began to move closer to each other, both their faces then mimicked red tomatoes when they realized their faces were inches from each other, yet they continued to move closer and Ranma tilted his head slightly and their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss, their first kiss (with each other of course, in case anyone one misunderstood). They didn't break the kiss for nearly three minutes, neither of them noticing bloom looking out of the hole in the wall, smiling fondly at them or Nodoka look down the crater at them, she had come to investigate when she heard the sudden noise from the front yard. Bloom and Nodoka then crept off when they saw the two love birds beginning to part.

When Ranma and musa parted they looked into each others eyes again as they separated further, both blushing deeply at what just happened, they then averted their gaze. Neither of them noticing Nabiki nearby, on the other side of the fence that marked the end of the back garden, Nabiki had been taking taking pictures of the happy couple through a hole in the fence, smirking at how much money she could charge genma, soun, Akane or any of his fiances for the pictures, she then snuck off when she saw they had parted, knowinw that if any of them noticed her prescence their would be trouble, after all, she was more for one to play mind games and use her brain to get what she wanted by any means, however, the ones on the other side of the fence used, brute force, magic and Nodoka used a katana, she still doesn't know what Nodoka is.

A/N Sorry the chapter is so short, hopefully the next one will be longer, hope you lot liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Tendo residence…

Nabiki had her photos printed and had headed down to the dining table where he rest of the family were sat "who wants to know what Ranma's been up to?" Nabiki asked calmly as she sat down to eat her meal, instantly getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Nabiki?" soun asked his daughter.

"the pictures say it all…only 10, 000 yen each" Nabiki replied as se held up about fifteen photos in her hand, making sure no one could see the images on them.

"I'll take one" genma said as he handed her the money, which he had got from the college fund that nadoka had been saving up for Ranma, even before she found him, she'd always lied in hope at having a child and ad set money aside just in case. Genma then looked at the photo, a photo of Ranma laid down in a crater with Musa on top of him and they were kissing passionately.

"Why that boy…why must he dishonour me so" genma began to complain.

"What are you talking about Saotome?" soun yelled at genma. Genma then handed him the photo which caused soun to do a good impression of Niagara Falls, Akane then snatched the picture from her father and felt her rage boil at the sight of it.

"THAT PERVERT" Akane yelled as she threw the photo at the wall, the photo then glided to the floor, Kasumi then entered the dining area with tea to see Nabiki counting money, genma calling Ranma dishonourable, her father weeping and Akane looking for something to destroy, Kasumi then saw the photo on the wooden floor, she then set the tea on the table and picked up the photo and looked at it. Kasumi then smiled sweetly at the photo of Ranma and Musa kissing, she had seen the sparx between those two when she saw them at the market and was glad to see them getting together. However, when she realized how her family were reacting she felt her anger rise to an almost uncontrollable level for the first time in years, since her mothers death. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kasumi yelled, surprising everyone, Kasumi never ever raised her voice, never mind full on yelling, everyone then turned to her.

"Why what do you mean dear?" soun asked.

"what has Ranma done wrong, he's met someone he likes who likes him back, he even found his true family and he's been called a pervert for kissing the girl he likes, dishonourable for just been with the girl" Kasumi retorted, her voice dripping in venom.

"Kasumi he is engaged to Akane, he must go through with, he made a commitment…" genma began; about to go into a rant until Kasumi stopped him.

"don't give me that bull you decided that he should marry Akane along with several other girls, he doesn't even love Akane and neither does Akane love Ranma, in fact Akane nearly kills Ranma every time she falls out with him, which happens on a daily basis, or glomped by another one of his fiancés, which also occurs daily or for just been with another girl, be it talking or helping them out" Kasumi retorted before saying one last thing "and now Ranma's finally found someone he does love and your making it sound like he's a criminal" Kasumi added, shocking everyone.

"Kasumi you don't understand…this is a matter of honour" soun replied, beginning to sweat, now terrified of his oldest daughter she had never sounded so aggressive before.

"this family has no honour, Nabiki manipulates people to get money to support us, Akane has nearly levelled several public areas because she has a hissy fit, you don't bring in any money, or do anything and Saotome well, he didn't even have any honour when he came here, grandfather Happosai steals women's undergarments while sexually harassing them, the only one who ever had any true honour was Ranma and he did the smart thing and left us and this portion of hell behind" Kasumi roared at them before storming off to her room.

Then what she said finally sunk into soun and genma, she was right Ranma was the only one of them who had any honour left, they had to get him back. "genma we need to get Ranma back, he's our only chance to restore our honour through marriage to my Akane which will allow him to rebuild our families honour" soun said to Ranma, ignoring Akane's protests at marrying 'that sex changing pervert' the two of them began to scheme a way to get Ranma back. However, no one noticed Nabiki sneak out and begin selling the photos to his rivals, fiancés and anyone else she knew would like to see the pictures, even if it had nothing to do with Ranma and Nabiki didn't care that Kodachi will be battling Ranma in his girl form in less than a weeks time.


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma, musa and bloom were heading to the arena where the rhythmic gymnastic match was to take place, Ranma's anger was already at it's peak do to the photo he had gotten off Ryoga when he attempted to fight Ranma only to get lost and drop it, a photo of him and musa kissing and he knew what kind of hell that was going to unleash.

Changing room…

Ranma had taken on his female form and was getting into the extremely girlish leotard, which didn't help to calm Ranma. Ranma's danger sense then went off and he looked up to see a rubber ball falling from the air vent "same old tricks, try to take me out early only this time it's ball bomb" Ranma sighed before, grabbing bloom and Musa's hand jumping back out of the way of the explosion.

"sonic boom" musa then yelled as she sent a sonic wave up the air vent and the next thing they heard was someone flying upwards while smashing through several layers of concrete.

They then made their way to the arena where the referee was getting ready to introduce them. "now I'm sure we'll be in for one hell of a match as it shall be a rematch between the current champion the pigtailed girl and the previous champion kodachi" she yelled earning an applause from the excited crowd as Ranma jumped into the arena.

In the audience Akane scowled at Ranma, while Nabiki watched 'him' closely, she could see his rage and instantly knew this was going to be one destructive match, while genma and Soun sat scheming ways to get Ranma to come back and so far their only plan was ambush him at the end when he's too tired to fight back, neither of them noticed Nodoka sit at the front.

Fireworks then erupted from where kodachi was going to come out and just like last time some headed towards Ranma, which 'he' dodged effortlessly, while in mid leap, Ranma noticed three were heading for Musa, Ranma then changed his path so that he would intercept the fireworks and take the hit, which surprised kodachi as she landed in the ring and smirked, thinking she'd one this before it had even began, however, that smirk faded when the smoke faded and Ranma stood there, in front of musa, arms spread, so to take the full impact and without a single scratch on her, Ranma then glared at kodachi, she began to emit a huge red battle aura of pure anger. Kodachi just glared back at her, she had been planning to take one of them out and take the other out in the match but they had both survived, without a scratch, kodachi was then struck by inspiration and smirked.

"I call article 5 of chapter 6 rule 3 of the rhythmic gymnastics" kodachi roared, Ranma then looked towards the referee confused.

"it shall be a two on two match up" the referee declared, earning an excited roar from the audience.

"a two on two match?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"the challenger kodachi may now get to choose the two additional participants" the referee explained/announced.

"and what if I refuse it?" Ranma asked.

"you can't since you're the returning champion that makes kodachi the challenger and the challenger has the right to decide what match it would be and she selected two on two, to refuse would mean to surrender" the referee explained, Ranma's hands then formed fists, his anger at it's peak.

"the team shall be I and kuno against the pigtailed girl and her" she declared as she pointed at musa, Ranma's anger grew even more but he had no choice, if he refused he'd let the school down, taint his honour, earn kodachi's eternal wrath when in his female form and she would constantly attack musa. Ranma then grabbed Musa's hand and the two of them leapt into the arena and musa used her magic to change into a purple leotard, kuno then pranced into the arena.

"here are the terms if I the great kodachi win you will surrender my prince Ranma to me" kodachi announced.

"and I shall date with you and the fiery empress" kuno added, which only added to Ranma's anger and musa could swear that Ranma had began to glow, which seemed to get more powerful as his anger rose.

"and when we win you will leave me, musa and bloom alone kuno and kodachi will not only leave us alone but will leave Ranma alone" Ranma yelled back at them. They then excepted the terms and got ready to fight, Ranma held up a club, musa a ribbon, kodachi a ribbon and kuno held up a hoop and prepared to start.


End file.
